Marvel: 2010-08-29 - Space Adventures: First Flight and Boom Presents
"Okay...I think I finally got the hang of this," Kinetic, finally speaking English again, mutters as he pilots the Kree shuttle the Avengers have been given. The flight has been...bumpy...but at least they're in one piece and headed for the Skrull ship in orbit above the Earth. With the information from Captain Marvel, they were able to locate the cloaked ship and form a plan to get in, find the Fantastic Four, and then get out. "Okay...the moment we're actually in their docking bay...they're gonna know we're not on their side so taking out the guards before they can put the whole ship on Red Alert might be a good idea," Kinetic remarks over his shoulder, eyes returning to the controls quickly. Yeah, he's a bit nervous about flying the thing. Iron Man is already scanning the system, learning it, moving around to poke at things. He is learning. He just wishes he could take the thing apart, but there isn't time now. The F4 come first. The bumpy ride doesn't bother him, then again, he can fly and even survive in space by himself. Well, within reason. Still, Bastard. "I would say let's blast the thing to kingdom come, but I don't want more of these 'Skrull' on our world. They give me a bad feeling." His computerized voice doesn't reveal what he is really thinking. He does try accessing the data mainframe to see if he can bring up information about the Skrull ship. Trying to read Kree isn't working too well. It's going to take a little time to set up a translator system. She-Hulk is quite relaxed, even if she is a little too big for the seat she's in. "I agree. I think we need to give them a reason to leave Earth well enough alone." Oh, she sounds dangerous right now...angry, but controlled. She doesn't seem bothered by the ride, although she glances occasionally at the controls. "I should learn to do that." Captain America was a bit out of his league and if the others are paying attention they might notice that he's a bit nervous as he paces back and forth. His cowl replaced with a pair of goggles he'd acquired from a shield agent. His chain mail shirt changed out with a Kevlar vest. His face bruised up from his fight with the Kree. "Let's just hope, these Skrull aren't as as strong as the Kree." He'd even acquired an Ar-15 that carries teaser rounds. "How's the sensor hunt going?" "You saw what the others were able to do posing as the F4. Use your shield, but don't let go of it. I'm not going to hold back." Iron Man doesn't like to do that, but keeping his team mates alive and the world safe is more important then second thoughts about using full force. "I'll need backup, and keep your eyes out for any places that might hold power. I might need a recharge after going this." Basically, he doesn't mind Captain America using him as a shield. "If you think we need a better defensive position, direct us Cap. We need your knowledge more than your shield right now. We won't know the condition of the F4 until we retrieve them." All the moving and poking from Iron Man has only served to make Kinetic more nervous. "This thing doesn't really look like it'll stand up to a fight with the Skrull cruiser. The uhh...weapons systems say we've only got a pair of mazor arrays...whatever the heck those are...and some kinda missile launcher," he remarks to Iron Man. The shuttle's information banks are pretty easy to get into, especially after Kinetic opens them himself just so he has an instruction manual to peek at. "Got them on senors right now, sir," Kin calls back to Cap, pointing towards a view screen near the back that shows the Skrull ship. "They're coming up into visual range too," he says. Peeking out the front viewer will show the Skrull cruiser hiding among some junk satellites. "I'll bring us in towards the back like Captain Marvel said would be good..." he trails off, carefully piloting the ship. "On the bright side, I should be able to tell them apart from anyone they change into now," he offers, trying to sound like he's not nervous. The Skrull cruiser shows no signs of having noticed the small Kree shuttle headed towards the rear shuttle bays. "Well, if you see one of them turn into us or the F4, give a yell. We know to knock down anything else down for the count." Aliens, do they have a right to live and survive, to be trialed legally? It doesn't matter, least Iron Man tries to think that. He can't hold back, this is a huge ship and there are too many of them to play games with. He has to crush them. "She-Hulk...don't hold back, however, don't get separated from us. We have no idea what sort of technology they have, and they might actually have something that could hurt you or put you out for the count. Let us not underestimate them." Iron Man worrying, that is a rare thing indeed. She-Hulk shakes her head a little bit. "Don't worry. I'll be careful," she breezes, in tones that indicate she's about to be as careful as, oh, the average thirteen year old boy. Yeah. She's NEVER careful...one of these days that will nail her hard. Hawkeye grunts and grumbles as he finally gets the catch to the cargo container popped open. They really need to put some sort of safe escape latch on the insides of those so people don't have to use acid arrowheads. He looks about and then stretches out as he frees himself, the odd feeling of gravity that isn't quite right for Earth giving him the clue he needs that they're too far gone to turn back and send him back now. So he starts working his way up towards the bridge area where everyone else is... "OK, so where's my targets?" he calls out with a boyish smirk. Captain America is still checking the automatic weapon he's carrying. "You want tactical advice? I say we go with a shock and awe. Blow a hole in the side of the ship for a boarding action. Then go in fighting. I would think that electricity might be a good idea. It's shield procedure to tase shape shifters. It seems to play havoc on the human ones they've encountered. So I'm going to play Ha...." He turns to look up at Hawkeye, "I'm going to play a poor man's Hawkeye. Since I don't got a spare a bow." Iron Man's sensors alert. "Life form is being picked up on the sensors now, inside the ship." Darn special cargo containers! His arm is extended and the palm glowing when Hawkeye calls out. He lowers his hand, "I almost shot you. You were supposed to remain behind." Then to Captain America, "We can't blow a hole in the side of their ship with people needing to breath in the team. I would be fine, you guys, not so much. We also don't want to lose our retreat area. Unless....explosives. I'm going to the storage area to see what I can find." You guys can blow it up as you leave. "Nothing that they can't fly away from, but enough that they wouldn't want to linger with the Kree around. After all, we don't want them crashing on Earth." She-Hulk is the one who didn't tell Hawkeye to stay behind. She doesn't encourage him either, though. "I think Captain America has the right idea, but what do I know? I'm the one who always goes shock and awe, as he puts it." I mean. Seriously...this IS a Hulk we're dealing with. Hawkeye smirks at Cap, "Good thing I've got mine then, and several taser arrows. Sorry I took so long but you wouldn't believe the hassles I had getting here after I got my other hearing aids. Like I'm really going to listen to some SHIELD blue boy telling me it's too close to launch to board." He moves to where he can take a look at the Skrull ship on the screen. 'Whoa... so that's a REAL alien mothership?" He looks over at Iron Man and blinks, "Uhh we're going to need a LOT of explosives to blow something like that up aren't we? Like a nuke or something?" Kinetic blinks a few times and then frowns. "Okay...I can blast a hole in the side of this thing but uhh...it will definitely be bumpy and will definitely let them know we're here," he says, slowly bringing up the targeting controls on the ship's systems. He frowns when he detects Hawkeye and glances over his shoulder. "Okay, we're going in with Cap's plan then...hold onto something then," he says, concentrating as he works the weapons. He has less of a handle on them than he does the flight systems so this will take a moment. "We're on a ship designed for boarding. There should be something that creates a seal to another ship and then allows us to "Cut our way through.... So Kinetic don't use the lasers. What do we have in the way of atmosphere? The atmosphere in here isn't right that's for sure. But we could be going into worse." Cap wasn't expecting such a quick attack. Iron Man is searching for explosives he can rig and time. Sure, they might not look the same as Earth ones, but he just needs something with an energy source he can play with. He is sure to find something. It will just likely take until docking time before he is prepared. There are a couple Kree concussion grenades in the cargo area where Hawkeye was hiding as well as the three missiles for the shuttle. Kinetic blinks a few times and then nods to Cap. "Umm...give me a second. I only got language and basic instructions on this thing, sir..." he trails off, looking through the systems. He mumbles a few things in English and Kree before nodding. "Okay...atmosphere in the Skrull ship is similar to earth's...slightly higher oxygen and nitrogen but nothing that looks dangerous. Oh yeah...found something that might help!" he says, finding the boarding systems. Piloting the ship closer, he starts pressing buttons and lining up targets. "Okay...hold on tight," he repeats as the targeting systems lock. Docking claws launch and fasten onto the Skrull ship. The sound of the laser going to work is unpleasant. After a few moments, there's an improvised but safe entrance onto the Skrull cruiser. "Right. We're here," Kinetic chimes, letting out a relieved breath. She-Hulk is on her feet before the shuttle 'docks'. "Be careful. Slightly higher oxygen means higher risk of fire. And it'll mean we...with the exception of armor boy here...feel good." It might not affect her, she's ALWAYS overconfident. But... Hawkeye looks about for something to grab hold of. Luckily he's got good balance so even as the connection is made, any shuddering or shaking of the craft isn't going to send him face planting. He smirks, "A real alien spaceship... Oh this is going to be fun!" He chuckles as he heads for the opening, his bow in hand and ready. "I always feel good around you Green and Gorgeous. So what's new with that?" Captain America truthfully always felt good. "The oxygen will do us some good. But She-Hulk is right. " Alright we're breaching. Iron Man go first, you got tough armor. You secure one section of the hall. I'll take the other. Then She-Hulk, Kinetic and Hawk. Hawk you'll be using Iron Man as a shield. Kinetic your to use your powers to support and locate. She-Hulk stay to the back with me to keep us from getting hit from behind." He says pulling a flash bang and moves up to the side, "Everybody set? We're breaching." Once they are all set. He pushes the door opens and throws a flash before letting Iron Man do his thing. The makeshift door opens into a hallway above the shuttle bays. Three Skrull soldiers are in the hall, quickly cursing in Skrullos and shielding their eyes as the Flashbang goes off. Iron Man does return then, while carrying a crate with who knows what inside. "A farewell present, for when we leave." Isn't he so thoughtful?! He then goes first through the hatch after the flash bang. It does nothing to his senors. He justs lifts a palm blaster and shoots away at the three Skrull at a force that would leave broken bones easily in a normal human, and then keeps on walling. If they aren't down, well, Kinetic or She-Hulk can handle the rest. He heads in the direction that Captain America ordered, keeping the crate held a little behind him for extra protection. He doesn't need it exploding in his hand. That be bad. She-Hulk sighs a bit...but lets the men go first, moving to bring up the rear. Once they're in, they'll need a rearguard, but she'd clearly rather be the one going first. She obviously feels she has the best chance of not getting blown up in this situation. And then...there are Skrull. "Hey. You guys? Your father was a Kree!" Yeah. She's trying to distract them. Shame they likely don't speak English. Hawkeye decides to take Cap's advice, notching a taser arrow on his bowstring as the doors open. He ponders using a Flare arrow to help augment Cap's Flashbang, but with the fire risk, it's probably best not to use something that keeps burning after wards anyways. He pulls back when he sees the Skrulls, but then Iron Man is blasting at them, letting him save his arrow for now until the odds are a little worse for the Humans. "We got more incoming," Kinetic warns, pointing back towards where Cap and She-Hulk are. And true enough, five Skrull soldiers come running into the hall from the stairwell. They each raise weapons and start firing blasts of concussive energy. The three shot by Iron Man aren't getting up though. There was a reason Captain America wanted She-Hulk in the back. It wasn't really the back but the other front. He doesn't unsling his shield but instead brings up the AR-15. "You were wanting to meet these green guys up close." He lets She-Hulk do the heavy lifting instead placing accurate shots of taser rounds at the stragglers. "We can't be fighting a war on two fronts. We need to figure out where the Four are at and find a secure location to fight." She-Hulk just rolls her eyes Cap-wards. "She-Hulk *smash*," she says with satisfaction. What is she trying to smash? Well, unless they get out of her way pretty quickly, a couple of Skrull skulls. On, you know, each other. Let's see how hard-headed the shapeshifters really are. Hawkeye bends his bow to help out Cap and She-Hulk, picking one of the Skrulls who is smart enough to try to make a break for it and aiming his taser arrow for the side of the Skrull's neck, "How do you like that She-Hulk? We finally find some people who your Emerald hue is right at home with and they turn out to be jerks." Iron Man pauses for a moment. "Kinetic, I need the shortest route to get two decks up...," he then pauses. "Sorry, I had a special moment." What does he do? The tin man leans back and you can see his chest plate charge up. It keeps charging and charging and....BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Yes, the quickest way up two decks is straight up. Sweet! After the echo starts to fade, "Two floors up, high energy source but it doesn't match the energy source of the engines I also sense. High probability it is either the control room, which will be useful in finding the F4, or something equally of interest such as the F4 holding containers. Anyone need a ride up?" His feet jet are already activated and he holds a hand out for a quick ride 'up'. How romantic! Well, not if it is a guy that grabs on. Kinetic pulls himself to the side and tries to locate the Four with his powers. He's got a TK shield at their back to help shield against sudden attacks from the rear. The blasts from the skrull weapons would be bad if they hit someone like Hawkeye but to the Sensational She-Hulk, it's like getting pegged with a dodgeball. Annoying and a little painful but mostly just annoying. The combination of taser-rounds and arrows has the Skrull going down. When She-Hulk smashes some together...well it's messy. Like smashing silly putty together. Knocks the green aliens out though. Kinetic jumps slightly at Iron Man's request and looks. The young man yelps and falls right out of the air as Iron Man blasts holes in things. The teen stares, shocked for a few moments. "There are stairs -right there!-" he says, pointing through the door the Skrull they just knocked out came from. Shaking it off, he offers a hand to whoever doesn't go with Iron Man. Captain America stands there, "Go. I'll hold for the moment. Get us a defensive position." He laugh at Kinetic, "Neither one a good decision without telling us Iron Man. But stairs are murder holes for us. I would have used a smoke grenade." The Star Spangled Avenger doesn't need help getting up to the next level. He wasn't being a hero he knew the others were more useful on the next floor. She-Hulk makes a face. "They don't smash so well, do they," she comments as she drops the putty-Skrull. "Stairs are bad. But I shouldn't need a lift." She should be able to jump that high without any problems. Hawkeye smiles to Cap, 'Hey I got better than a mere grenade for you right here. And it's what could make them think we're coming up the stairs anyways." He notches a Smoke arrow and send it flying up the flight of stairs before he accepts the hand of the flying man closest to him for a lift up. "Ms. Marvel is never around to give me lifts when I need one." he quips. "They can be prepared there." Iron Man logic. It isn't fun unless he gets to blow something up. He nods at Captain America's logic, it supports his. Good man. Good wing man. Iron Man is at the hole, so is first to go up. He takes Hawkeye with him, zipping up quickly even as he is scanning for life signs. "Be ready to shoot, my hands are full." And his chest covered by some squish Hawkeye if he shoots. So wrong. Two floors up they go, darting off to the side so She-Hulk can jump up. Kinetic just frowns and hangs his head a little after Cap's words. He goes quiet, floating up after Iron Man. Telekinesis makes short work of a Skrull on an in-between floor that takes a pot shot at him and when he reaches his destination, the teen jumps. "Okay...lotta Skrull on this level...and I can feel...okay! That way," he says, pointing down a hall after She-Hulk leaps up. Meanwhile down below, there's some yelling in Skrullos coming from the cloud of smoke and the sound of a couple pairs of boots coming towards Cap's position. She-Hulk crouches, then leaps, grabbing the edge of the hole in the second deck up and pulling herself neatly up, into a sort of roll. She doesn't fully stand straight away. What's up here? Gotta be trouble...this entire ship is trouble. Hawkeye hrrmms, 'Ok, this isn't going to work if you want me to shoot too... Hold on..." He wriggles free of Iron Man's grasp, angling and twisting himself to flip up onto Iron Man's back, crouched low as he surfs, three Taser arrows at the ready to go flying into the first pocket of Skrulls they encounter. Great, he's being ridden. But Hawkeye. The shame doesn't get greater than this. Ah well. The armored man speaks into the comlink so everyone can hear his computerized voice, "Roger Kinetic." They still work up here? Nice comlinks! He goes charging forward, one hand held out as a weapon, his other hand holding his make-shift bomb, which he will leave as a gift...'later'. Captain America frowns, "Don't worry Kinetic, you haven't been to OTS." Captain America smirks as he sees the Skrulls running toward him, "Yea yea.... I know our weapons aren't that high tech but they still get the job done." He fires a teaser round at the pair of soldiers coming at him. He then opens up a channel, "Sit, rep? You guys need me there or want me to keep our way out clear?" Down by Cap, the first two Skrull through the smoke fall as they're hit. The next two charge quickly. They both have two-foot long metal batons with two glowing yellow rings at the top. Judging by the sparks...stun batons. At first up on the upper levels, there's nothing. Iron Man's blast handled that. There's a few soldiers through the first door but they're easily taken care of by Hawkeye's arrows. Down another hall and they come to a more open area. Looking down it seems they're over some kind of vehicle storage area and the way to where they need to be is across a bridge. On the other side of said bridge, several Skrull soldiers are perched behind cover and immediately open fire. This time they're shooting with what looks like high-tech horseshoes...that fire beams of energy. Judging by the fact that the energy will give She-Hulk the equivalent of a first degree burn if she gets hit, probably a good idea if Kin and Clint avoid taking any kits. She-Hulk narrows her eyes as she moves to charge out onto the bridge...then flinches as she's hit. "You guys MAY want to take cover!" If it can hurt her, it is almost guaranteed to kill a human. She's still moving...well, let's see. Does this bridge have any parts of it that aren't strictly necessary? Like, oh, hand rails? Hawkeye looks at the Horseshoe cannons, "OK, I think this is my stop." He draws back and lobs a High Explosive arrow, unsure if it'll even make it to the cannons from here, but figuring it'll make a good distraction as he leaps off Iron Man's back and starts tumbling across the floor for cover behind some of the odd alien vehicles. He looks about, a smirk on his face as he looks for anything motorcycle-like... The walkway doesn't seem to have railings...but there are occasional light posts for some reason. Skrull designs are weird! Meanwhile, it's a fall down below for Hawkeye. There's things that look like tanks, a couple jeep-like vehicles, and what sort of looks like a hover-scooter but no motorcycles. Kinetic pulls up a shield to defend himself and taps the comm. "We're almost there, sir. Just dealing with a little...delay." Lamp post. That'll do. She-Hulk breaks one off in her hands, getting shot again, but ignoring it, and then swings and...sends the lamp post spinning like a Frisbee towards the Skrull on the far side of the bridge. If it hits, its going to knock them like ninepins. "Strike!" Hawkeye moves his way over towards the hover scooter, "Nice toss Shulkie!" he calls out as he starts fiddling the the controls of the Hover Scooter, trying to figure out a way to get it to work. Well as Launchpad McQuack used to say... when in doubt, press a buncha buttons! Iron Man lifts his free hand and starts shooting over there, not being shy about blowing stuff up over there either. "Stay behind me Hawkeye, but keep your eyes open for any attacks from there." He keeps moving forward, not slowing down very much. He is determined to make this an 'in and out' job. Captain America meanwhile has acquired an alien stun baton. Right now he's standing at a defensible position with his back to the Avenger's escape. "What's your status? Iron Man the team still on objective? The Fantastic Four seen yet?" The controls aren't too hard to figure out. Start button lights things up and the handle bar...just one...functions similar to a motorcycle's handle bars. Meanwhile up above, the combination of She-Hulk's throw, Hawkeye's explosive arrow, Iron Man's repulsors, and a sudden telekinetic shockwave from Kinetic send the Skrull scattering. Kinetic waits little time in launching himself across the platform and forcing the door open with his powers. Inside...the Fantastic Four along with a trio of Skrulls in what appears to be scientist garb. The four are in various contraptions...Ben Grimm awake but floating in a sort of zero-gravity field to keep him from using his strength to get free. Invisible Woman is in a standard cage but it's regularly sprinkled with foam to keep her from hiding. Reed's stuck in some kind of bubble keeping him from getting free. And Johnny Storm's in a tank of water with a breathing mask providing him just enough air to breath but not enough to flame on. And save for Ben, the F4's stuck in their underpants as one of the Skrull scientists seems to be studying their uniforms on a nearby table. Hawkeye presses the button and gets the scooter going. It's a little disorienting at first, but he's got a good sense of balance and soon a big grin starts across his face as he figures out the accelerator and starts it going for the doorway. He lets go of the controls to notch and fire off some taser arrows at the scientists, "Sorry, you can't have those for your fall line, they're already trademarked I think. But feel free to study these really up close and personal!" She-Hulk glances at the rest of the team. "Reed!" she yells, before charging towards Reed's bubble. She can see several things here it would be good to smash...fortunately, she's not the only person here capable of smashing things quite nicely. She's going to try and get him out the good old fashioned way. SLAM. Iron Man lifts a hand and blasts at the cage holding Johnny. A few cuts of the so-called Skrull glass vs. freedom? The few cuts make it worth it. He only did a light blast, enough to crack and use the water pressure to shatter the glass. He is already jetting toward the costumes, to make sure a scientist doesn't try to run away with them. He will set the bomb up here...destroy research data they may have gathered hopefully. The bubble is no match for She-Hulk's strength. With a resounding smash, Mr. Fantastic is freed! Meanwhile, the water combined with Hawkeye's arrows have the scientists down for the count and poor Johnny likely gasping for a decent breath. Kinetic meanwhile frees Invisible Woman and The Thing....likely dropping poor Ben right on his face. "It's the real deal," he calls over his shoulder to the others, taking just a moment to check out Johnny. Meanwhile...down by Cap, the flow of soldiers has stopped. There's one last Skrull though...and he's not in the black and purple uniform of the others. This one's in shiny armor...and wielding an axe. "You're impressive for an Earth-Man," the big alien rumbles in awkward English. "Too bad you die now. You'd make a decent feature in the gladiator pits," he laughs. "For the empire!" the Skrull calls before charging Cap with his axe raised. Brightly, offering Reed a hand up if he needs it. "Don't even think about asking us what took us so long." Jen seems quite relieved to see they're all *okay*, at least. If...under-dressed. Captain America wields his shield. "Your not the first to say that and you will fail like the others." Then as the skrull goes charging him, Cap goes charging forward raising his shield up. His shield going to meet the ages as it comes down and lessen the force behind it. The Avenger brings around the stun button around aiming at the Skrull's mid section. Soon the costumes are tossed to Hawkeye to hand out. Not that Hawkeye does it without a show of remorse when he approaches Invisible Woman - if she happens to be visible. Iron Man opens the case he was holding and starts to set the make-shift bomb, using the missile components. "This should leave them with a nice farewell present. Let's get out of here. Captain America didn't follow, and is watching our retreat....hope he is still alive." He is concerned, he should have left She-Hulk behind with him, or stayed behind himself...but who would set the bomb? Hawkeye might have been able to handle it, or Mr. Fantastic. Kinetic watches the doors as the Four dress quickly in their unstable molecules. "The way's clear," he calls. "I can take point," he offers, charging up a telekinetic shield to defend them as he leads the way back to Cap's position. By Cap, the axe bounces right off the shield and the baton brings a yell from the skrull. The big green alien stumbles back and prepares to launch another attack when the radio on the Kree shuttle and the comlinks crackle to life. "Captain!" it's Mar-Vell. "You've got to get out of there. Ronin ordered an attack. I couldn't stop it. There's a warship headed to engage the one you're on!" Iron Man suits up and has Hawkeye climb on his back again. "Don't make this a habit." And when he thinks Hawkeye might make a smart comment, "I'll give all your beer to Mr. Stark if you try to." He lets the F4 organize themselves, they have been doing it longer than the Avengers. "I know where he hides his whiskey," Hawkeye comments back. Guess Tony will just have to move that later. It Ben gets loose and checks himself in the clothing department, gym shorts with a four on his belt. He looks at She-Hulk and smiles, "Hello Darling, ain't you a sight for the Blue Eyed Thing." He then looks around, "Well ain't much to do than exit stage right." He leaps down the hole, "Geronimo!" The Kree war cruiser comes around the moon and toward the hiding place of the Skrull ship. The Captain of the ship bringing his broadside to bare and opens fire with it's cannons. The ship begins to rumble. Captain America quickly side steps the charging Skrull, his foot brought out to trip the alien, "Your strong but sloppy." He says bringing the stun baton to the back of the Skrull's head. He calls in the intercom, "It's time to leave the Kree are trying to kill the Skrull and don't care we're here. Time to go." The F4 gather themselves, The Thing taking the front. Johnny soon flares up, looking ready for some revenge. "I want to at least get one good punch in!" Invisible Woman says, "Later Johnny. Let's just get out of here and see what damage they did." She gets ready to throw up a force field if required as she follows after the others. She-Hulk flickers Ben a broad grin. "Let's get out of here." She follows Thing down the hole. Hopefully they won't land too close together, or the deck plating might not survive this experience! Along the way to the hole, there's a small squad of Skrull that end up barreled through by Kinetic. Plenty of of chances to punch one along the way. Thankfully for the deck plating, the telekinetic teen hero slows the falls of all the jumpers before they hit the bottom. He waits, idly twirling one of the Skrull weapons on his finger...intending to give it to Mr. Stark as a little 'sorry you couldn't join us on our crazy space trip' present... for everyone to land. They get there in time to see Captain America knocking out the Skrull Deviant with the baton, the big guy falling with smoke pouring out the eye-holes of his helmet. Kinetic takes a moment to just grin Cap's way before flying into the shuttle and heading right for the pilot's seat. The Thing finds himself in the co-pilot seat, "Kid I don't know how you can read this jiberish to fly just better not bump me around. I'm delicate." He says to Kinetic. Captain America quickly makes his way inside the shuttle and finds some place to strap himself in, "Lets get out of here. We don't disappear now we're going to die." The Kree ship still rains down on the Skrull ship. It's weapons bombarding the Skrull ship. Johnny certainly takes a punch or two, or perhaps three and four. He has a personal grudge against the Skrull after all. He floats down easily with his own power. Invisible says a firm, "Thank you." She then makes a sign to Mr. Fantastic. Mr. Fantastic nods and keeps moving forward, watchful and alert. He had lowered himself down with his own powers, hand and arm stretching much further than the other false Mr. Fantastic. When they reach the ship, Mr. Fantastic asks, "Where did you get the ship?" He sounds slightly impressed. Iron Man responds, "The Kree, through the efforts of Marvel. Did you know he was an alien himself?" Yes, Iron Man figured that much out. Mr. Fantastic nods, "Yes, I knew." Yes, annoying Tony about being out of the loop. He is going to pout for weeks for sure. "Let's move, because the bomb is going to...," and it is lost as the explosion goes off and the door is firmly shut behind the last person that enters. "That," Iron Man tacks on the end. She-Hulk holds on to something. Possibly Ben. She's grinning. "Close, close, close!" Yeah. Only she could...well, no. Aren't they all a bit enthused about danger? Kinetic jumps slightly when Ben settles down next to him. "It's complicated, sir. Crazy mutant powers and all," he says, firing up the ship and turning off the docking systems. He cringes at the explosions and whimpers slightly. "Hold on!" he calls, gunning it and heading back for Earth as things explode behind them. And it is sadly a bit of a bumpy ride. Iron Man places a hand against the wall just in case, but won't need it unless things get /really/ rough, considering how heavy he is. The rest of the Fantastic 4 find seats to settle in, even The Thing. Not that anything can keep The Thing in his seat if things get too rough. He isn't a light weight either. She-Hulk can...well, except she'd be thrown around as well. "I definitely need to learn to do this. Who can I bribe for pilot lessons?" She flutters her eyelashes at Tony...honestly, is now the time? Once they're in the atmosphere, the ride is smoother. Kinetic lets out a breath of relief but keeps flying carefully. "I'll drop you all off at the Baxter Building," he remarks to the Four. Once that's done, he heads to Avengers mansion and lands the ship in the front grounds once he's sure security isn't going to shoot them down. Of course, shortly after exiting the shuttle...Kinetic just passes out there on the grass from using so much of his power. Hopefully someone drags him inside and doesn't leave him out there all night long. Iron Man will drag him inside...inelegantly, fireman style. Never call Iron Man romantic, cause it isn't happening. It's life. "I'll send a full report write-up to the Fantastic 4 so they can smooth over the misunderstandings. Then I'm out, it has been a long day." And he has work to do, such as upgrading his armor. Articles: MRM: 2010-08-29 - Aliens Are Real & MTV: 2010-08-30 - The F4 Were Impostors